


Heat Stroke

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Soulbonding, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Knotting, Multi, Sex Pollen, This isn't even the weirdest flora in canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: Kakashi showed up to training wearing every item of clothing he owned. Sakura and Naruto took it all off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/gifts).



> I watched six seasons of Archer to write you this Naruto fic. No regrets.

It was the hottest summer on record, and Konoha was barely enduring. Shops closed early, the Academy and the civilian school alike had cancelled afternoon classes, and after the sun hit zenith, not a soul walked the streets.

The air was like syrup, thick and somehow sticky, stiflingly hot and slow. The last time anyone remembered a breeze was six days ago, and no one was sure if it’d really happened or if it’d just been a pleasant dream.

Humidity drenched the air and the grasses and ferns were growing so fast that they were overtaking the training grounds in verdant, lush greenery. But under their roots, in the dark, moist soil, the humidity was feeding the growth of something else. Something that hadn’t grown in Konoha for decades.

“Hey,” Naruto said, interrupting the most likely unimportant narration. “Is that a cloud?”

Sakura opened her eyes, sleepy from the heat. “Looks like it,” she agreed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. “You think it’ll rain?”

Beads of sweat trickled down Naruto’s ribs and spilled into the vividly green grass. “Might cool things off.”

“That’d be nice.” Sakura yawned so wide that her jaw cracked. Her stomach itched with the beginnings of a sunburn, and she rolled over, healing her skin with a lazy trickle of chakra. The grass was warm and damp against her chest, drops of morning dew still clinging to the leaves.

Her nose twitched, and Sakura scratched it. The air felt like a wet blanket and the sun was roasting her alive, but she was too lazy to get up and move into the shade. The grass smelled so nice here.

“Hey, Sakura...”

The tips of his fingers brushed her hip, and her chakra surged under her skin, drawn toward his touch like iron fillings toward a magnet. It ached a little, made her feel restless inside her skin. “Yeah?” she replied. The heat was killing her brain. They were supposed to be training, and she had medical scrolls to study, but it was too hot to care.

“I’m bored. You want to--”

A dull thump interrupted him, and Sakura surged to her feet, chakra thrumming eagerly in her fists. “...Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura didn’t drop her guard, too attuned to the paranoia Tsunade had beaten into her. 

He waddled into the grassy clearing, looking like he’d joined the Amikichi clan overnight. “Sakura, Naruto. Hard at work?”

She ignored his dig, because Kakashi was one to talk. “What--are you wearing a _parka_? It’s 41 degrees!”

“I felt a bit chilly this morning.” Kakashi paused, watching them expectantly, the tiny patch of exposed skin around his eye flushed pink.

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked. “Sakura, he’s going to melt if he wears that, right?”

“Absolutely. And maybe give himself brain damage, too--what were you even thinking?” Sakura agreed, her voice sharp. They’d had more cases of heat stroke in the last three days than they’d had in the last decade. “Kakashi-sensei, how many layers are you _wearing_?”

“Tsunade is forcing me to supervise you two through this jutsu, so get to work,” Kakashi said, completely ignoring her incredibly valid points. “Sooner begun, sooner that I don’t have to do this anymore.” Even Kakashi’s hair was drooping in the heat. It glittered and slivered and was so _shiny_...

The sun beat down, heat shimmering the air.

Sakura shook off her sudden lightheadedness, her knuckles itching where her chakra humming through them. If Kakashi was an imposter, then the imposter was terrible at henge, and excellent at impersonation, which wasn’t the usual combination. She glanced toward Naruto and found him already looking at her. 

Naruto raised his eyebrows and flicked his gaze toward Kakashi in an obvious question.

She hesitated.

“Well?” Kakashi asked as he dried his face on his shoulder, his arms covered in too many layers to bend. “Are you going to get started?”

Sweat trickled down Naruto’s neck, dripping down his collarbone and sliding slowly down his perfectly tanned chest. Naruto had taken off his jacket and shirt on Monday, then swapped his pants for loose blue and orange shorts on Wednesday, and discarded even his sandals this morning. Sakura caught Naruto’s delighted eyes, then tilted her head toward Kakashi. 

“Don’t you dare,” Kakashi said, trying--and failing--to open his back pocket, and Sakura’s doubts about his identity disappeared. Her doubts about his sanity remained.

Naruto nodded, grinning like he’d won free ramen for a decade, and Sakura caught herself smirking back. If Kakashi wanted to be stupid, then as his teammates they were obligated to stop him.

Naruto jumped first, and she followed a half-second behind, sprinting across the clearing toward Kakashi, chakra thrumming eagerly in her fists. 

Kakashi leapt upward, swinging his arms together in a shriek of strained fabric and popping stitches. Sakura dodged left as Naruto went right, both of them dodging nothing because in spite of his best efforts, Kakashi couldn’t get his hands close enough together to make handseals. Kakashi landed, and attempted to bend his knees for balance, another squeal of cloth and thread filling the clearing. 

Naruto summoned a dozen clones, distracting Kakashi for the crucial second that Sakura needed to surge into Kakashi’s blind side and land a surprisingly direct hit to his shoulder. It felt like punching a pillow, air whooshing out around her knuckles, and Sakura spared a second to wonder how many layers Kakashi was wearing.

A squeak echoed through the clearing--not from Kakashi’s ridiculous outfit this time--and Kakashi slowly toppled backward into the grass, his usually impressive balance utterly absent.

“Great job, Sakura!” Naruto cheered, his voice echoed by every last one of his clones. “You nailed Kakashi-sensei!”

Sakura wiped the sweat from her face, and pretended that the blush she could feel burning her cheeks was just sunburn. Naruto hadn’t meant it like _that_. “You helped,” she told him, because Sakura liked how flustered Naruto got when she told him stuff like that. It was cute. Like a bunny, or a horde of smoking hot blonds who blushed and stammered whenever she said anything even sort of nice to them.

Naruto blushed, and all twelve of him muttered variations on _“Thanks Sakura!”._ One of him added, “You look really pretty today!” and blushed even brighter than the others.

“If I could move, I’d smack you both,” Kakashi interrupted, ruining Sakura’s fun. “But, since I can’t move, I don’t suppose you’d consider getting my book out of my pocket and putting it into my hand? I can’t seem to reach it.”

 _Right. Medic-nin responsibilities,_ Sakura thought, shaking her head to clear out the cobwebs. “I’ll do you an even better favour and get you out of all those clothes, Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura replied, grabbing his jounin vest and using it to drag him toward the river. “You’re going to melt your precious brain cells if you stay like this, you know.”

Naruto grabbed Kakashi’s legs and arms, his clones working in an uncanny unison that Sakura still wasn’t used to. “Are you wearing two parkas, Kakashi-sensei?”

“...three.” Kakashi blinked at her through the veil of his hair, trying--and failing--to look innocent. “You haven’t done heat training yet, but this is entirely normal.”

“Liar,” Sakura snapped. “Do you even know what Tsunade will do to me if I let you wander around like this?”

“Throw you out the window?” Kakashi guessed, sounding a little breathless, but otherwise fine. “I heard she does that.”

“Not even close. Hey, Kakashi-sensei, how long have you been in this stupid get-up?” Sakura stopped at the riverbank, and lowered him to the ground with Naruto’s help. “You’re sweating like a pig.”

“A while.” Kakashi said dismissively. “About my book--”

“So we’re stripping Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto interrupted, his clones spreading out now that the job was done. Most of them dispelled themselves, muttering bitterly about the heat, but two stuck around, flanking Naruto.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Kakashi murmured, his eye drifting closed. “And it’s so inappropriate...”

Sakura flew through the handseals of a simple diagnostic monitoring jutsu mostly useful for tracking fevers. “Well, if you hadn’t decided to wear your entire winter wardrobe on the hottest day of the year, then we wouldn’t have to.” His temperature was too high, no surprise there. “You’re roasting yourself alive, idiot.”

Kakashi hummed agreeably, sprawled on the grass like an enormous starfish. “I’m fine, Sakura.”

“I’m sorry, are you questioning my medical expertise, Kakashi-sensei? Because we can drag you into Konoha and find Tsunade if you want a second opinion.”

“On second thought, of course you’re qualified, I’d never--”

“The bravery of a jounin, ladies and gentlemen,” Naruto interrupted, startling a laugh out of Sakura and a terribly put-upon sigh from Kakashi. He dropped to his knees and unzipped Kakashi’s vest, revealing another vest underneath it. “Don’t you think you took layering a little too far, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Possibly,” Kakashi agreed, as he propped himself up, trapped inside so many layers of clothing that his arms could barely bend. “But if anyone asks, I protested you taking my clothes off.”

“You put up a heroic struggle,” Sakura said, unzipping the second vest as Naruto wrestled the first one off of Kakashi’s unresisting body. “But you were thwarted by our _amazing_ teamwork.”

“We’ll tell everyone that we tag-teamed you so hard that you couldn’t do anything but lie here and let us,” a Naruto contributed, and all three of him smiled like sharks.

Kakashi looked even pinker, but the diagnostic jutsu showed no unusual increase in temperature. He shrugged out of the second vest with her help, and Sakura had to wonder how he’d even gotten it on. The vest ties were so loose that she could probably slide it onto a cow, and it was still straining at the seams.

“You wrapped your legs on _every layer?_ ” one of Naruto’s clones asked incredulously, holding a pair of of standard Jounin blues in one hand and a loosely coiled length of white leg wraps in the other. “Damn it, Kakashi-sensei, _why_?”

“The forfeit was everything I own, and I own a lot of bandages?” Kakashi offered, avoiding Sakura’s eyes like he could sense how hard she was judging him for such idiocy.

“That’s going to make it take so much longer to get all your clothes off,” Sakura protested indignantly, forcing two winter coats down Kakashi’s arms. Stitches popped and the fabric itself moaned desperately at the rough treatment, but Sakura showed it no mercy. “Kakashi-sensei, you’re an idiot.”

His reply was muffled by Naruto and Sakura peeling off a cable-knitted green sweater and tossing it on top of the growing pile of clothing beside them. The thick layer of clothes inched apart at his waist, revealing a pale patch of hip and stomach, skin gleaming with sweat.

Sakura licked her lips and tasted salt, her chakra pulsing under her skin like a second heart. It was so _warm_. If they didn’t get Kakashi naked, he’d definitely get heat stroke and that would be terrible. Tsunade would be so disappointed in her.

Naruto’s clones were unwinding bandages from Kakashi’s legs, and Kakashi had regained enough mobility to lift his hips to help Naruto strip another set of uniform pants from his legs. Naruto’s clones glittered and shone in the sun, and Sakura’s stomach clenched as a sudden burst of affection filled her. Naruto was the _best._

“Sakura?” Kakashi poked her, drawing her attention back to him. “Are you okay?”

“It’s too hot out,” Sakura replied. She hooked her fingers under the hem of Kakashi’s sweater, and pulled it up and over his head, ignoring how amused Kakashi was at her expense. It wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last.

Naruto tugged another pair of pants off Kakashi’s legs, and Sakura saw another sliver of Kakashi’s bared skin, visible for a heartbeat, then hidden in the next.

Sakura pried Kakashi out of another knitted green sweater, this one with a hood. Carefully crocheted silver cat ears were sewn to the hood, and she held it up for a second, wondering if Kakashi would notice if she stole it. The ears were sort of cute. “Where did you even get this, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Gai knits.” Kakashi replied, bending obligingly to help her get another sweater off. “He’s pretty good at it now.”

“He makes you sweaters?” Naruto asked, tossing yet more leg wraps onto the pile. “That’s kind of weird, isn’t it?”

“It’s manual dexterity training,” Kakashi said, finally able to raise his arms above his head after Sakura freed him from his last sweater.

“I think I can get the rest of these at once,” Sakura said thoughtfully, considering the multiple layers of Kakashi’s usual uniform. “Keep your arms up, Kakashi-sensei.” She grabbed both sides of his shirts dragged them up and over Kakashi’s head, ignoring his muffled protests, and tossed the wadded-up ball of fabric into the pile.

Sakura turned around and froze, her gaze suddenly anchored to Kakashi’s face. “Your mask--” Sakura clapped her hand to her mouth and tried desperately not to giggle.

Kakashi blinked reprovingly at her, both hands covering his lower face. “They’re sewn into my shirts, Sakura.”

Naruto abandoned Kakashi’s legs, as transfixed by Kakashi’s potentially naked face as Sakura. “Heeeeey, Kakashi-sensei, you going to put your hands down?”

He ignored Naruto with ease of long practice, looking straight at her. “Sakura, could you grab one of my shirts for me?”

She glanced toward the heap of clothes, then back at Kakashi, deeply torn. “You know, we just saved you from heat stroke, Kakashi-sensei.”

“I’m very grateful. A shirt?”

Naruto’s clones snuck closer, their eyes wide. “If we grab his arms--” one suggested, before the sentence was abruptly ended by Kakashi’s foot colliding with its face.

The second clone yelped and tried to run, only to trip and disappear in a second burst of smoke, leaving only a short trail of disturbed grass to mark his passing.

Sakura’s nose itched, the sweet scent of grass flooding the clearing like spilled perfume. “Please, Kakashi-sensei?”

“The mask can’t be comfortable in this heat,” Naruto added hopefully. “... _pretty_ please?”

Kakashi sighed, then lowered his hands in possibly the most anti-climactic reveal of Sakura’s life. “Satisfied?” 

“No buck-teeth?” Naruto asked, inches away from pouting.

“Or fish lips?” Sakura sighed, unaccountably disappointed by how ordinary Kakashi looked. Straight nose, good jaw, normal mouth--all of which, she suddenly realized, had been mostly visible under his mask.

Kakashi laughed, his face lighting up in amusement. “Are you that disappointed that I’m not hideous?”

“But why even bother covering it if you aren’t?” Naruto protested, pointing at Kakashi accusingly. “It doesn’t make any sense! You just look like Kakashi-sensei without a mask on!”

“I hate to break it to you, Naruto, but--”

“You know what I meant!” 

Kakashi rubbed his chin, still smiling at Naruto. “I guess I just like wearing a mask?”

“It does make you look cool,” Sakura said, staring at Kakashi and trying to memorize his face for later. “Ino was so mad the first time she saw you. She thought I must have cheated to get on your team.”

“...really?” Kakashi’s hand had progressed from rubbing his chin to covering his mouth, and was still creeping higher.

“Well, yeah. I mean, it’s the whole mystery thing, right?” Naruto tugged Kakashi’s hand down and stared, frowning intently. “It’s not like you’re bad-looking, Kakashi-sensei. I just thought you’d be _uglier_ to make up for how cool you usually look.”

“I’m flattered, I think.” Kakashi grinned, showing off canines that looked like they belonged in a wolf’s mouth, and Sakura was struck by the thought that, as mellow as Kakashi usually was, she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him _this_ relaxed. “Now, are you ready to practice that jutsu?”

“You should let your body finish cooling off, Kakashi-sensei. Heat stroke is very dangerous,” Sakura told him, because like hell she was going to practice fire jutsu in this heat. She stretched her arms toward the sun, her eyes already half-closed as she contemplated a nap. It was a good day for sleeping.

The snap and sizzle of grass burning was the only warning she had before she was enveloped in a cloud of pale smoke. “What the hell, Naruto!” 

“Kakashi-sensei told us to practice it!”

Sakura coughed on the weirdly pale smoke, waving her hand to try and get some fresh air. “It’s hot enough as is, Naruto. Come on!” She sneezed twice, trying to brush off the insects she felt crawling up her legs. “Why does it smell like _sugar?_ ”

***

The fire went out quickly, but the smoke took forever to fade, the sweet scent lingering long past the milky haze.

“It’s too hot,” Sakura complained again, her skin itchy and way too sensitive. The grass felt like a million down feathers tickling her skin, and the more she tried to brush the sensation away, the worse it got and the warmer she felt. “I feel like I’m melting.”

“Maybe you’re wearing too much,” Kakashi said, deadpan, only a twitch of his mouth to indicate that he was joking. 

“If I take off anything else, I’m going to be pretty much naked...not that I’m not tempted,” Sakura muttered, tugging at the waistband on her shorts.

Like Naruto, her outfits had evolved over the last week from being training appropriate to showing so much skin that she’d be barred from entering half the stores in Konoha. She was only wearing a bikini top and a pair of very short shorts, with the smallest pair of panties she owned under those, and it still felt like too much. Like she was roasting alive under all the layers. 

“Why’d you have to piss Tsunade off, Naruto? We could be hanging out in the morgue sipping melon juice or whatever, but no, you HAD to tell her that her safety regulations for the heat wave were for wussies and that you didn’t need them.” Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead before it could get in her eyes.

On further consideration, she wasn’t entirely sure it was her clothes that were at fault for her being too hot. Her chakra felt...weird.

“Hey, you supported me. And morgues are creepy. We’d be hanging out in the tunnels under Hokage Mountain, drinking ice water and eating ramen--”

“Those are a restricted area that I know you don’t have the clearance to know about,” Kakashi interrupted, flat on his back with his arm draped over his eyes to block out the sun. He hadn’t moved since they finished stripping him, but his temperature was slowly returning to a more normal range.

“Suuuuure it is,” Naruto called back, sticking his tongue out at Kakashi, brave when he knew Kakashi was too hot to look at him. “But seriously, Sakura, those tunnels are way better than the morgue. And less creepy.”

“But the morgue is literally refrigerated, and there’s a chest freezer for chilling drinks,” Sakura argued back, absently scratching her side, only half paying attention to Naruto. Curious, she molded her chakra. It responded readily, spilling from her chakra coils at her command, nothing odd about it but the sense that it was feverish. “But--damn it, why it is so _hot_?”

Kakashi peered out from under his arm, “You do look a little flushed.”

Her chakra flickered in quiet warning, the diagnosis jutsu still active. “Kakashi-sensei, your body temperature is rising again,” Sakura said, scratching her arm, trying to ease the itch under her skin--inside her chakra. “You should get out of those pants.”

“My last stitches of clothing? Typical medic-nin,” Kakashi answered, not moving an inch to obey.

Sakura rose, her chakra turbulent under her skin, and wandered over to him. “Hey Kakashi-sensei?”

“Hmm?”

Sakura studied his pants, then nodded to herself. “I want you to know that this is absolutely medically necessary,” she said before she ripped them in half and tossed them aside to the tune of Naruto’s gleeful laughter.

“Sakura!” Kakashi swatted at her, irritated but too lazy to bother getting up. “Damn it, I liked that pair.”

Kakashi was naked, and she shouldn’t be looking, shouldn’t even have stripped him instead of tossing him into the river. Sakura grit her teeth against the honeyed sweetness of...what? Something was sweet, but what? Why couldn’t she remember?

“Then you could have taken them off yourself.” Sakura paused, trying to think through the haze in her head. Kakashi was wearing only his headband, sweat gleaming on his pink-flushed skin and darkening his silver hair, and it was so hard to look away.

He was built to fight like a bird was built to fly. She'd seen a lot of naked ninja since she began training with Tsunade, but even in that population Kakashi was exceptional. His body was strong, long and lean under his scars, built for speed and flexibility, and trained to take advantage of it. Sakura lingered on his scars, trying to calculate how good Kakashi's opponents must have been to leave their mark on him. How strong he had to be to survive them.

Kakashi was gorgeous. And dangerous, which made him even hotter.

Silver-white hair drew her gaze from Kakashi's navel down to his cock, where she lingered, fascinated. It lay half-hard on silver-white hair, softly curved toward his hip, the faintest blush of pink rising under pale, soft-looking skin. 

There was a subtle swell near the base. Sakura studied it, wondering if Kakashi would let her investigate his body if she asked nicely. His cock seemed to have some kind of internal bifurcation near the root, and wasn’t that interesting? 

Her hands crept toward Kakashi, itching to touch him--see if his skin was as soft as it looked, and Sakura felt his chakra sparking into her fingertips before she jerked away, appalled by her audacity. Kakashi-sensei was really hot, but she didn’t have any right to--

Kakashi looked at her, pretty and dangerous and not hers to touch, then smiled. _Damn..._ Sakura’s chakra wobbled inside her, then spilled downward, recentering itself into the pit of her stomach, far from the usual heart of her chakra system. 

Sakura bit her thumb, closing her eyes as she tried to think. Heat alone shouldn’t be doing this to her. “Kakashi-sensei...” 

What had she been thinking about again? Sakura frowned, her thoughts burning away like fog in sunshine. Clumsily, she tried to send the centre of her chakra upward, toward her head, or at least to her chest, and it slipped away from her, staying stubbornly rooted between her hips.

The effect of her chakra’s heart relocating was minimal--nearly non-existent--but it was a matter of pride. To recenter one’s chakra from one’s natural root was a boast of _control_ , a declaration of strength that very few ninja understood or noticed. Sakura had been doing it since she was thirteen, and to let her chakra run wildwould be like performing surgery with her teeth.

Sakura let out her breath, her eyes drifting closed as she focused, trying to shift her chakra away from its natural home, up toward the heart of healing--also her literal heart, but more importantly, a shift that should be as easy as breathing for her. 

“You okay?” Naruto asked, and Sakura swore viciously, her chakra sinking like a stone to rest in her belly, pleasantly warm and tingling deep inside her.

“I’m fine.” Sakura abandoned her efforts, frustrated and confused at her lack of control. It was too hot to give a shit.

“Are you?” Kakashi wondered, and Sakura glared at him, a flippant response on the tip of her tongue--she _was_ fine, he _was_ acting like a nanny, he _was_ naked, and wasn’t that weird?

“...I’m hot,” she said, distracted by the pretty curve of Kakashi’s ribs. “And my chakra feels weird.”

“You could just strip,” Naruto suggested, smiling at her across Kakashi’s lovely body. “It’s not weird, we’re teammates.”

“I guess.” Still, Sakura hesitated. The pulse of chakra inside her was hopelessly distracting, but something about this just felt off. “Is it really okay, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asked, even as she popped open the top button of her shorts. The zip opened as soon as the button did, and the loosened waistband slipped down her hips, revealing the edge of her panties. It should have bothered her--it should bothered Kakashi-sensei. 

Kakashi covered his eyes again, grimacing like she’d just given him a fatal diagnosis. “Of course,” he said, and Sakura was struck by the weirdest sense that he didn’t really mean it. “Naruto’s right. We’re teammates.”

Kakashi-sensei wouldn’t lie to her about teamwork. 

Sakura wiggled out of her shorts and tossed them onto the mountain of Kakashi’s clothing. She hooked her thumb into the hem of her panties, considering it, then decided that maybe that would be too far. They were small and more lace than fabric; she was practically naked even with them on.

“You look nice like that,” Naruto told her. He looked at her with frank, unhidden admiration, and Sakura preened, pleased.

“So do you,” she said, returning the compliment graciously. Her chakra felt so good inside her. Sakura caught herself pressing her hand against her stomach, like she could touch the warm, relaxing wellspring inside. “Hey, Naruto, does this seem weird to you?”

“It’s really warm out,” Naruto said. “Of course we’re wearing less clothes.”

Sakura opened her mouth to protest that, because that wasn’t what she was talking about, then looked down, taking in Kakashi in all his naked glory. 

...what had she been talking about? “You’re very pretty, Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura said, struck by the sudden fear that Kakashi didn’t know.

Kakashi looked at her slowly, like he was pulling himself through molasses, scepticism written on his pretty face. “Sakura, this is...not right.” He swallowed, his chakra like a maelstrom to Sakura’s limited sensing abilities. “It’s not genjutsu.”

“Of course it’s not.” Sakura’s hands itched to touch him. She ignored it because it would be terribly rude, but it was too much to keep her eyes to herself. Kakashi was so lovely. How had she never seen it before? “We would notice genjutsu. It’s...” 

She worried about it, her thoughts painfully slow, as if they’d been thickened by the heat. Kakashi was right. The weather _was_ weird. It was so hot out that it was no wonder Kakashi-sensei wasn’t wearing any clothes. Lucky for her, because wow, was he ever _pretty_.

“You have such fancy hair, Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto said, interrupting Sakura’s silent admiration of Kakashi.

Kakashi looked dazed, his eyes flickering between her and Naruto. “Yes?” he answered, voice lilting it into a question.

“Naruto’s right,” Sakura said, hoping he’d blush because...she liked him? Kakashi-sensei? 

That didn’t feel right in her head. Sakura rolled the thought around, her heart beating like a bird’s. He was Kakashi-sensei and Sakura didn’t like him, she loved him. She tried that instead, and found it less unsettlingly unfamiliar. Kakashi-sensei was--precious. He was precious to her. Even if he drove her nuts.

His hair was coarse and damp, so thick that it nearly ate her fingers when she pet him. “You have the fanciest hair,” Sakura told Kakashi, playing with bristly silver strands. 

Somehow that made Kakashi’s face even pinker. “You like my hair?” The blush spread down his neck and onto his chest, a few shades lighter than her hair.

“Oh yes,” Sakura said, stroking his hair like she would a cat or a dog. “You’re pretty all over, but your hair is the prettiest.” It was true. She would never deny the shininess of Kakashi’s hair. Sakura breathed in, sweet-smelling smoke almost drowning out Kakashi’s scent. “It’s really nice hair.”

Naruto’s hands were balled up in fists as he watched her pet Kakashi, his face filled with nearly hidden longing, and entirely unhidden confusion.

“Can Naruto pet you, too?” Sakura asked, because it hurt her to see him so hungry. Naruto was so careful, and he didn’t need to be. She wouldn’t mind if he touched her. He was her teammate and that meant it was okay to touch. Why wouldn’t it be? 

Kakashi nodded, his hand still over his mouth, hiding it like he missed his mask--but that was silly. Why would he miss his mask when he was so handsome without it?

Naruto wiped his hand on his shorts, looking like he’d been promised ramen that he didn’t quite believe in. “Are you sure it’s okay?” he asked.

The flutter of Kakashi’s pulse surged, and he closed his eye entirely, something like a whimper sneaking out from behind his hand. “Please?” His eye was half closed, but the agitated swirl of his chakra felt like a river coursing under her palm. 

Sakura’s body ached, heat and hunger roaring through her like wildfire. Kakashi sounded desperate, like he’d give anything--do anything--if Naruto would touch him. 

Naruto touched the ragged ends of Kakashi’s hair with his fingertips, stroking them so lightly that he might have been touching butterfly wings. “It feels like fur,” he said, his eyes bright and fascinated.

Kakashi made a soft sound of frustration and leaned into Naruto's hand, pressing his head against Naruto's palm. "Please," he repeated.

Hesitantly, Naruto mimicked Sakura's petting, his pretty blue eyes wide. "Sakura's right. You're so pretty, Kakashi-sensei."

Of course she was right. Sakura rolled her eyes, safe in the knowledge that Naruto was distracted by Kakashi's hair and Kakashi wasn’t paying attention. "Can I touch your hands, Kakashi-sensei? I've never seen you without gloves on."

Kakashi shivered, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "They're just hands. ...but you can if you'd like?"

Sakura took his hand, sucking in a breath as her chakra flooded toward him, rippling through her fingers. She traced old scars across his palm, Kakashi's chakra reacting to hers so wildly that she felt like she should be able to see it. "You have really long fingers." 

His hand twitched, quivering with every move she made, and Sakura caught herself biting her lip, trying to remember why this was so--new. It felt good, but why had they never done it before? Kakashi obviously liked it and he was super hot, so why did it feel it so strange?

Kakashi’s hand jerked, and Sakura was startled out of her thoughts. “Kakashi-sensei?”

He squirmed, and made a faint sound that might have been a laugh.

“It _tickles_. Naruto--!”

Naruto pulled away so quickly that he might have shunshined. “Sorry, sorry!”

“No, it’s okay!” Kakashi grabbed Naruto’s wrist before he could leap away. “It’s okay, Naruto, I liked it.”

“You did?” Naruto brightened like the sun wandering out from behind a cloud. “Did you want me to do it again? Wait, what was it that you liked?”

Kakashi laughed, and Sakura lost the thread of _everything_. “You’re _gorgeous_ , Kakashi-sensei,” she told him, and only remembered to be embarrassed when Kakashi’s face turned bright red.

“You are!” Naruto agreed, still blissfully pleased that Kakashi had told him he’d done well. “What was it you wanted me to do again?”

“You two are going to ruin me,” Kakashi said, blushing furiously and struggling not to laugh. “Are you done touching me?”

Naruto caught her eyes and shook his head frantically. “Nope!” Sakura answered for both of them, fighting down a giggle. Kakashi linked his fingers into hers, and Sakura’s mouth went dry as she envisioned him sliding them inside her instead. She was so wet that she was soaking through her panties and dripping down her inner thighs, and that was natural, normal. They were a team.

“Do you want to touch us, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asked hopefully.

“I’m not sure I should,” Kakashi replied, his brow furrowed with some incomprehensible worry. “It would be wrong, wouldn’t it?”

Naruto stroked Kakashi’s collarbone like it was the most delicate glass in the world. “It’s okay, Kakashi-sensei. You don’t have to touch me if you don’t want to,” he told Kakashi. “Sakura’s really pretty.”

 _That_ was wrong. Not whatever stupid thought Kakashi-sensei had in his head. “Of course he wants you too, Naruto! Don’t be dumb!”

“Sakura--!” Whatever Naruto was trying to say got cut off by Kakashi hooking Naruto by the neck and dragging him down into a kiss. 

Naruto made soft, breathless sounds as Kakashi kissed him, his hands clawing into the soft, sweet grass next to Kakashi’s shoulders. The obvious tension in him offended Sakura on a visceral level, made her reach out and stroke Naruto’s back, made her say, “We’re a _team_ , Naruto,” in an attempt to express something she couldn’t begin to articulate. 

The uncertain tension in Naruto’s shoulders dissolved and he melted into Kakashi.

The angle was all wrong, and she couldn’t even see their mouths, and--Sakura grit her teeth and ignored her own pettiness. She could wait. She was good at waiting.

Naruto broke the kiss, his mouth reddened and wet, and looked at Sakura like he sensed the bitterness she was choking on. “Sakura?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you want to kiss Kakashi-sensei, too?” he asked, finding the heart of her emotions and unknotting them.

Sakura scowled, because Naruto might be _right_ , but that didn’t mean she had to let him stay that way. “Maybe I want to kiss you, dumbass!”

She barely saw him move, Naruto suddenly so close that she tasted his chakra in the air, his eyes overwhelming blue. “Okay,” Naruto said, bright and eager. “Sure. Kiss me, Sakura.”

Kakashi was laughing under them, but Sakura hadn’t made it through Tsunade’s training by backing down. Ever. “Fine!” She closed the gap between them and pressed her mouth against his, shuddering as her chakra met the wildness of his. Sakura teased open his mouth with her tongue and plastered herself against his chest.

Naruto was as warm as the sun and as impatient as she was, taking every trick she’d learned from Ino and echoing it back to her. Sakura swallowed a moan as his tongue thrust against her and sent a thousand shivers through her. His chakra felt like a storm, and it disrupted her perfect control, sent her soul’s energy whirling in tandem with his.

His hand crept up her back to toy with the bow tying her bikini top together, and Sakura hummed in excited agreement. She wanted to feel him against every inch of her skin, wanted to rub her sweat-slicked chest against his to see what that would feel like. 

Naruto tugged the bow open, and the sides of her bikini fell loose, held in place between them. Sakura pulled away, peeling her top off and tossing it toward the heaping pile of clothing behind her. 

Naruto stared at her, his cheeks flushed and his lips wet from kissing her, and Sakura basked in the dizzying warmth of his attention. She couldn't compete with the hokage--or even Ino--but Naruto liked _hers_.

"Those are very nice, Sakura." Kakashi sat up, resting his chin on his hand as he studied her breasts as thoroughly as Naruto.

She smiled, ridiculously pleased by his compliment. "Kakashi-sensei, can I kiss you now?"

His smile was dreamy--drugged--but Kakashi's chuckle sounded just like him. "Of course."

Sakura giggled and pounced, her giggle turning into outright laughter when Kakashi caught her and guided her into his lap. She straddled his thighs, his cock hard and trapped under her, separated from her pussy only by the thin lace of her panties. It was bigger than she'd thought it'd be, but Sakura couldn't bring herself to worry about that. Kakashi-sensei would never harm her.

Kakashi smiled at her, then past her. "Naruto, can you come here?"

Sakura wiggled, rubbing herself against Kakashi's cock to try and steal back his attention. It was her turn! It wasn't fair that he was distracted by Naruto.

Kakashi gave her an amused look. "You'll like this, Sakura."

Naruto knelt beside them, and Sakura forgave Kakashi the instant Naruto looked at her. No one else ever looked at her like Naruto did.

Kakashi's thumb stroked her lower lip, reclaiming her attention. Sakura licked it, trembling in excitement when Kakashi's cock twitched under her.

"Eager, Sakura," Kakashi said affectionately. He kissed her, gentle and soft, urging her closer with a hand at the small of her back.

He was...a lot better at kissing than Naruto. Sakura hummed happily, meeting Kakashi's tongue with her own, a nearly painful bolt of pleasure searing down her core. Kakashi found her nipple, rolling it between his fingers when she whined into his mouth and rocked her hips against his cock, desperate for more.

"Kakashi-sensei," she breathed when he pulled away, looking almost insufferably smug. "Will you fuck me, please?" 

"So polite," Kakashi said. "But not yet."

"Pretty please?"

Kakashi tilted his head, giving her a disappointed look. "Sakura, you can't just ignore Naruto."

Sakura pouted, though he was totally right. It wouldn't be good teamwork if they left Naruto out. She sighed and leaned away from Kakashi's very distracting body. "Sorry Naruto. But Kakashi-sensei, how do three people have sex?"

He opened his mouth to reply, then hesitated. "You know...I don't know?"

Sakura blinked, almost startled out of the warm, sweet daze of lust. "But--"

"You don't?" Naruto asked. "Really?"

"Do you?" Kakashi replied. "Because I can't say I've ever done this before."

"Well..." Naruto frowned, looking at Sakura, then at Kakashi. "Um...Sakura, do you have any ideas?"

"...anal?" she suggested weakly, feeling like a million kinds of pervert. Sakura's face burned, and she carefully avoided their eyes.

"Have you done this before, Sakura?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide with curiosity when she peeked out between her fingers. "...did you like it?"

"What? No!" Sakura buried her face against Kakashi's shoulder and tried not to scream in embarrassment. "Ino had a book, okay."

Kakashi was laughing silently, his shoulder shaking under her. "So you've never experimented, Sakura?" The _bastard_. 

" _Kakashi-sensei._ "

"It's important, Sakura."

"...maybe a little?" Sakura prayed for death. For sweet deliverance from this humiliation. "Kakashi-sensei, _please_."

"Shhh, it's okay, Sakura." Kakashi patted her back, still laughing. "We'll figure it out," he promised, his hands sliding down to her waist.

Sakura's body tightened with hunger, and she squirmed hopefully, trying to dislodge his hands and send them lower.

Kakashi chuckled and patted her ass. "Patience."

"I want you inside me, not lectures on fucking patience," Sakura hissed back.

"Naruto, Sakura's at the end of her rope. You'd better hurry."

"You want me to--I--" Naruto stole a glance at her, then nodded. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei." He stood, tugging at the waistband of his shorts uncertainly, then gathered his courage and shimmied them down his hips and then kicked them off, standing naked in front of them.

"Ooooh," Sakura breathed, eyeing Naruto appreciatively. Kakashi was right, this was better. "You grew up."

"Of course I did!" Naruto stared at her suspiciously. "...wait a second, when did you ever see me naked?"

"Never, obviously," Sakura lied. "Um..." She looked at Kakashi pleadingly. "What now?"

Kakashi smirked at her like he knew all about the time she'd tried to spy on Sasuke bathing and gotten an eyeful of Naruto instead. "You're the one who read the manual."

Sakura glared at him. "It wasn't a manual! It was a love story, and it was very tasteful,” she said, lying through her teeth. “And you read porn all the time! Why don’t you know what to do?”

“I’m a slow learner.”

If Sakura had been even a tiny bit less desperate, she would have gotten up and left Kakashi to jerk off by himself. As it was, she narrowed her eyes and gave him her best imitation of Tsunade’s glare. “ _Fine._ Naruto, get over here. You’re going to teach Kakashi-sensei how to fuck a girl.”

Sakura forced Kakashi down onto his back, her smile growing a little vicious when he tried to resist. “Lie down, Kakashi-sensei. You want a good view, don’t you?” 

Kakashi had the good sense to look wary when he nodded, settling into the sweet, smoky grass. He looked good against it, his skin flushed pale pink and gleaming with sweat.

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him up against her back, nudging him into place until he was kneeling over Kakashi’s thighs, and she was just in front of him, so close that his cock was smearing pre-come on her ass.

Her chakra rolled under her skin, and Sakura hissed in frustration. “Naruto--”

Naruto’s free hand dipped into her panties with surprising skill. “Is this okay, Sakura?”

“ _Yes_.” Sakura rocked into the finger he rubbed over her clit, delighted that someone, finally, was getting with the damned program. “Naruto, yes, _exactly that_ , Kakashi-sensei, feel free to take some fucking notes--” Heat surged through her, centering where Naruto touched her, and Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying out.

“You’re way wetter than my clones ever get,” Naruto whispered in her ear as he spread Sakura’s pussy with his fingers, stroking her clit in painfully slow circles. “Do you want me to make you come like this? On top of Kakashi-sensei?”

Sakura nodded breathlessly, fucking herself against his fingers, pleasure searing her like lightning. Naruto’s hand felt so good, pulses of sweet sensation pulling her tighter and--no. She needed more. “Kakashi-sensei, give me your hand.”

Kakashi’s eye widened--no, his eyes, Sakura noted with startled pleasure. He was copying Naruto’s technique with the sharingan, which seemed wise because Naruto was _very talented_. “Sakura?”

Sakura rolled her eyes, and tugged her panties to the side, giving Kakashi a better view of Naruto’s fingers. “I need you to finger-fuck my pussy and stretch it out for Naruto’s cock, Kakashi-sensei. The angle’s all wrong for Naruto.”

“I could make a clone,” Naruto offered, in unison with Kakashi sliding a single finger into Sakura’s slick pussy.

“Kakashi-sensei’s got me covered,” Sakura replied, her hips rocking into Naruto’s fingers, squirming in pleasure as Kakashi immediately added a second finger, and thrust them into her far more gently than she wanted. “Just keep--” 

Kakashi pushed into her up to his knuckles every time Naruto stroked her clit, twisting his wrist as he pulled out, pleasure tingling every nerve she had. Sakura moaned, her eyes drifting shut as Naruto teased her nipple.

It was like falling, Sakura thought, releasing her grip on Naruto’s hips so she wouldn’t accidentally break them, pleasure sapping her control to dangerous levels. Like jumping off a cliff and gathering speed with every passing second until she came to earth and broke apart, but way more fun than broken limbs--

Kakashi split her on three of his fingers, a sudden, inconsequential pain that marked Sakura hitting the metaphorical ground, her skin too tight to contain the flood of her chakra from her pulsing core. For a second, Sakura could have sworn she felt a puff of Naruto’s chakra swirling through into her own, as impossible as that was.

“Is that blood?” Kakashi asked, rising to his elbow to peer at his hand, and leaving Sakura unpleasantly empty. “Sakura--”

She healed herself, her ears still ringing. “You aren’t afraid of a little blood,” Sakura said, intending it as a question, and wincing a little when it came out more like a threat.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her, like she was still thirteen and an idiot, and Sakura forgot about regretting her tone. “If you’re bleeding--”

“I healed myself. I am fine. You simply...stretched my capacity.” Sakura licked her lips, surprised that she could even feel them. “It’s completely normal.” 

“Sakura?” Naruto’s breath was hot against her ear, his cock slipping between her thighs. He rubbed himself across her slick, sensitive pussy, tauntingly not inside her, and asked, “Were you serious about anal?”

Sakura's thoughts stalled, then coursed covetously in an entirely new direction. "Fuck me, yes.” Naruto inside her--what could possibly be better than that?

Naruto went still behind her, not even breathing, his cock hot between her thighs. “Oh--okay,” his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. “Sakura?”

Kakashi was watching, his eyes crinkling with amusement, his hands warm on her thighs. 

“Er. I’ve never--how do you want me to...?”

It was like she could hear him blushing. Sakura closed her eyes, wondering why Naruto was making this so hard for her. It wasn’t fair. She just wanted him to fuck her ass, was that too much to ask? “You’ve made your clones turn into girls so you could finger them, and you never tried anal, Naruto? _Seriously_?”

Naruto hid his face against her shoulder, laughing silently. “Maybe once or twice--”

“Then you don’t need me to give you instructions.” Sakura’s face was burning, but she couldn’t back down now--not when she was so close to getting what she wanted.

“...but lube,” Naruto whispered, sounding like he was seconds from expiring under the weight of his own embarrassment.

“Naruto, Sakura is very slick.”

“Believe it! Oh, hey, you mean I can--?” His clever fingers stroked her clit, sliding as smoothly as silk because she was truly _very_ wet.

“For the love of--Naruto, stop teasing me,” Sakura whined, reaching between her thighs and wrapping her hand around Naruto’s cock. She stroked it, covering him in her natural lubrication, her heart beating faster at the thought of taking him inside her. It felt thicker than she’d imagined it would, and incredibly hard for an organ made of nothing but flesh and blood. 

“Sakura--lean forward?” Naruto asked, interrupting her contemplation of the accuracy of calling it a boner. “Please?”

Sakura let go of his cock and dropped to her hands and knees over Kakashi, nearly vibrating with the intensity of her desire. "Naruto, I swear on my honour, if you don't fuck my ass I will hunt you down and--steal all of your ramen!"

"You got it, Sakura!" 

Kakashi laughed, toying with her nipples as Naruto set his slicked cock at her entrance. "You getting desperate, Sakura?"

"If you'd just fucked me like I'd asked you to--" Sakura stopped mid-sentence, and closed her eyes to better savour Naruto spreading her open. Warmth coiled low in her belly as his cock breached the tightness of her entrance, wet with the fluids of her still mostly virginal pussy.

Kakashi cupped her breasts in his palms and peered between their bodies like he wished he could see Naruto sliding into her, and Sakura spared a thought to be smug about it. Kakashi could have had her, if he’d wanted. She was a little irked that he’d hesitated. It was bad teamwork on his part, and Sakura was within her rights to be offended.

Naruto's hips came to rest against her ass, his cock finally all the way inside her, and Sakura lost track of what he was saying for a couple of seconds, only tuning in when she realized that he’d asked her a question.

Sakura rocked against him, pleasure rolling through her like a wave as Naruto’s cock shifted inside her. "Naruto, I don't care, just _move_."

"Don't you want Kakashi-sensei in your pussy, first?" Naruto asked, sounding honestly surprised.

"That might be too much--" Kakashi tried to protest before Sakura covered his mouth with her hand. Naruto was brilliant. A genius. Her favourite person in the entire world. She wouldn't let Kakashi slander Naruto's clever ideas.

"That's an excellent idea," Sakura purred, trying to remember how they'd done it in Ino's book. "You want to be inside me, too, right, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi tugged her hand off his mouth to reply. "I have a bloodline trait. It's not a good idea."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, then paused, remembering that interesting hint of bifurcation she'd noted in his dick. "What kind of bloodline trait?"

"The base of my cock will get much, much larger if I reach orgasm. Sakura, I promise you, this isn’t necessary at all. The two of you can do things, and I’m perfectly happy to watch. More than happy, actually.”

"Like a dog?" Naruto asked from over her shoulder, sounding as interested as she was.

"...pretty much exactly."

"That’s amazing," Sakura breathed, her body singing with the sudden, abrupt need to have Kakashi knot her like a bitch in heat. "Kakashi-sensei, please?"

The last of his resistance cracked and Kakashi nodded, watching her hungrily in spite of his every protest to the contrary.

Sakura giggled in delight, finding Kakashi's cock under her and angling it up into her pussy, rolling her hips to fuck herself on Naruto's cock. Kakashi was bigger than Naruto, thicker and longer than anything Sakura had ever played with, but she was feeling extremely adventurous today.

Kakashi's cock nudged at her entrance, and Sakura bit her lip, ridiculously excited. She wanted him and Naruto inside her, fucking her until they filled her with their come, wanted them to do it over and over until she forgot her own name.

"Fuck--" Sakura squeaked as Kakashi's cock slid past her body's initial resistance to sink into her, startled by the sharp burst of too-much. It wasn't too much, it was just perfect, she corrected herself. Kakashi in her pussy, Naruto in her ass, separated only by a thin layer of tissue was teamwork, and thus perfect. 

She wanted this. Even if it hurt. Sakura breathed, biting her tongue to keep from crying out. Kakashi was too skittish, she couldn’t let him realize--

"You alright?" Kakashi asked, his hands warm on her hips. "You don't have to do this," he added quietly, his hands a making a lightning line of pleasure from her hip to her waist. 

For once, him questioning her willingness didn't feel like an insult. "I want to," Sakura answered, smiling, the pain already drifting away, eaten by pleasure and the incredible warmth of being filled by her teammates. "This is fun."

“You’re doing great,” Kakashi told her, a hand between her shoulders urging her down onto her elbows. “Just relax.” 

It did feel a little better at the new angle, Sakura decided, especially when Kakashi reached between them and stroked her hyper-sensitive clit. The tension in her muscles faded, leaving her tightly stretched, but not impossibly so. 

Kakashi’s fingers felt precisely as Naruto’s had, and Sakura silently blessed the sharingan’s many uses. Behind her, Naruto traced the taut skin stretched around his cock, a light caress that made her shiver.

Sakura sank down, taking Kakashi deeper. His cock felt huge inside her, sending a constant thrum of heat and pleasure deep into her--like his chakra was vibrating against hers. Behind her, Naruto’s skin was slick and warm, his cock buried to the hilt in her ass, Her eyelashes were wet, but Sakura liked this connection, the sense that they were joined together through _her_.

Kakashi kissed her, his fingers buried in her hair, holding her in place as he made her toes curl with his mouth and hand and cock. His impressive canines caught her lower lip, lighting her nerves up like electric lines.

Naruto’s hands ghosted down her sides, so lightly that it almost tickled, and Sakura writhed, shredding the grass under her hands, her body throbbing around her teammate’s cocks. She cried out, her thoughts blurred out into nothing by the sweet pleasure of having her body spread open and played with.

Liquid dripped down her thigh, forced out by her orgasm, and Sakura smiled, hazy and _happy_. "Fuck me?" Sakura asked them, her voice high and breathless to her ears. "Please, I want you to fuck me."

Kakashi returned her smile, his eyes half-lidded and strangely distant, and rolled his hips up and slid his cock deeper inside her, making everything feel alright again. Naruto moved second, rocking against her in slow, gentle thrusts that sent shivers of pleasure echoing down her spine.

Sakura was still stretched to the point of pain around them, but she couldn’t dislike it, not with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei so incredibly close that they felt like a part of her. Like they could never, ever leave her.

There wasn’t room for her to move more than an inch or two, not with Naruto on top of her and Kakashi underneath, but she didn’t have to. Naruto caught onto Kakashi’s rhythm, mimicking it as quickly as he’d picked up every trick she knew about kissing, harmonizing within seconds. Maybe it spoke to how many of his clones he had fucked, but Naruto was a very quick learner.

Sakura shivered, pleasure lighting her up from the inside as her team moved as one, each thrust leaving her almost empty before filling her completely, easing the sweet, hungry ache of desire.

It didn't take Naruto long to come inside her, a warm blur of his thick cock and flickering chakra that felt like coming herself. Sakura shivered, pleasure echoing from him to her like a half-heard song, his orgasm sending bubbles that felt like _Naruto_ fizzing through her chakra.

Naruto draped himself over her back, warm and silently adoring her in a way Sakura returned wholeheartedly. He rolled off when he slipped free, settling next to them with a sigh, his eyes heavy-lidded and pleased. Sakura grabbed his hand, smiling her appreciation. He’d done a very good job, and it was important to team dynamics to recognize that.

She had more room to move now, and Sakura took it, sliding down on Kakashi’s cock until he was writhing under her, the rough, thick hair around his cock crushed between them. “You look nice like this, Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura teased him, laughing when he glared at her, sharingan spinning like a pinwheel in the wind. 

Kakashi groaned low in his throat when she rode him, his chest twitching every time Sakura forced the strange swell of his knot inside her. She thought it might be growing, stretching her a little bit more every time she took him to the hilt, but it was hard to remember why that mattered when he felt so good inside her.

Naruto kissed Kakashi, soft and slow against the energy gathering under Kakashi’s skin. This time she could see them, and Sakura grinned, her heart light enough to fly. Kakashi-sensei was _happy_ , she could feel it in her soul.

She came again with a soft, pleased sigh, Naruto’s wet fingers teasing her nipples, Kakashi spreading her wide from below, and her teammates kissing sweetly in front of her. Sakura hadn’t known that sex would feel this good. Hadn’t even guessed.

Her hips rolled, taking the thickness of his knot over and over until Sakura’s pussy was stretched almost as wide as she’d been by Naruto and Kakashi combined. Sakura’s eyes widened, and she glanced down, taking in the flushed skin of Kakashi’s swelling knot under her pussy. She squirmed, trying and failing to slide it inside, and nearly cursed, worried she’d missed her chance to have all of Kakashi inside her. 

A quiet huff of amusement distracted her from her distress, made her realise that Kakashi and Naruto were watching her struggle to take Kakashi’s fat knot with amusement, the bastards. “It’s big,” she said, a smile creeping across her face. “Help me?”

“You can do it!” Naruto encouraged her, as Kakashi held her hips in place, and thrust into her from below, changing the angle just enough that he slid in with an almost audible pop.

Sakura squeaked, choking down a scream, focusing on how Naruto’s grip on her hand tightened to distract herself through the fleeting, unimportant pain of Kakashi knotting her.

He was still growing inside her, Sakura realized, watching Kakashi’s mouth open on a silent cry, his back arching off the ground and shifting his knot inside her in fascinating ways. She wasn’t sure she could come again, but if anything would do it, it’d be Kakashi silently orgasming under her.

Naruto knelt beside her, staring at the point where Kakashi’s cock was filling her. “Next time, Kakashi-sensei fucks _me_ , believe it!” he said, surprising a giggle out of Sakura. “Is he still growing? It looks like he’s still growing.”

“Yes!” Sakura confirmed. She could _feel_ Kakashi’s hot, thick come spilling into her, trapped inside by the swell of Kakashi’s huge knot. He widened inside her with every heartbeat, stretching her so wide that Sakura nearly worried that he’d be too big.

“You’re so lovely,” Kakashi murmured, his pupils blown wide in spite of the dazzling sunlight, his chakra singing through her bones

Sakura’s chakra stirred in reply, sending delicate shivers through her nerves, a gentle ringing in her ears. 

The uncomfortable stretch of Kakashi’s swelling knot and the warmth of his come inside her didn’t fade, but it was so hard to _care_ when his chakra was finally rising to meet theirs in a crackle of lightning through water and wind.

Absent-mindedly, from the force of long habit, she tried to tame the unruly ripples of her chakra. There was no warning at all before her chakra surged through her skin like a river breaking through a dam.

Her chakra flooded through the clearing, flattening the grass and stripping leaves in absolute silence. Kakashi’s clothes went flying for the trees, catching in bushes and branches, tumbling wildly through the thick air. Kakashi and Naruto shuddered as her soul’s energy spilled through them, whatever words they were saying lost in the silence.

Sakura tried to shove herself upright, her heart in her mouth and her ears popping as sound slowly returned to her. The air was so wet that she could practically drink it, and her body was locked to Kakashi’s, his come leaking out around her stuffed hole every time she so much as twitched, and it _felt so good_. “What--”

Chakra cracked like thunder, and Sakura only had time to cover her eyes before Kakashi’s chakra exploded out of his chest, as loud as hers was silent, as brilliant as hers was invisible.

His chakra seared across her skin, licking like it was searching for a way inside, and Sakura bit down on a cry, catching sparks between her teeth.

As suddenly as it’d begun, it ended, leaving only sweet white smoke and charred grass, and Sakura’s ears ringing and popping. “Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?!”

“What the hell just happened?” Kakashi’s eyes were wide and freaked out as he shoved himself upright, settling Sakura into his lap, his cock nudging just a little deeper, his come spilling out of her tightly stretched entrance. “Naruto--no, _fuck_!”

The plumes of white smoke went still, frozen in mid-air, and Sakura fought Kakashi’s grip until she could see Naruto. Her hair rose along her neck and goosebumps prickled her arms, chills riding her spine that had nothing to do with pleasure. “Naruto!” her voice went no further than her own ears, deadened by the incredible weight filling the clearing.

Naruto tilted his head back, exposing his neck to her as he stared at the sky above. He said, _Better hold your breath_ , and she did it without thinking, felt Kakashi’s chest rise against hers.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut against the pressure, her lungs tight and full, her teeth ringing and her ears throbbing in pain. She felt Naruto’s hands before they touched her, felt his arms where the wrapped around Kakashi, heard the words he spoke against her ear and knew that Kakashi heard them, too.

_Don’t be afraid. I’ll protect you._

Sakura felt the sky in her bones as clearly as she felt the silent river beside them, and the volatile attraction between the earth beneath them and the clouds above them. 

Naruto’s arms tightened around her and Kakashi, and his chakra howled, taking the air with it.

Rain poured down in waves so thick that looking up would mean drowning in it, and lightning shredded the sky, the thunder deafening.

Wind howled around them, Kakashi’s clothes flapping off branches like navy and green flags. A flash of pale blue in the whirlwind caught her eye, her shorts spinning wildly toward the clouds, undeterred by the torrential rain.

 _Fuck. Me. What have I done?_ Kakashi whispered, the words strangely clear in wailing wind and crackling thunder.

Sakura tore her eyes away from the seething storm of chakra and nature circling them, and met Kakashi’s horrified gaze. Sakura’s brow furrowed as she began to shiver, the rain freezing her naked skin, the sense that she was forgetting something nagging at her like a loose tooth. Kakashi was so upset, but she couldn’t quite figure out why.

Naruto’s eyes were wide and blue and pretty as he thought, _something’s wrong_. _This isn’t--why--she let me fuck her ass!_

 _It was fun,_ Sakura pointed out, thinking it clearly so they’d pick it up, baffled by their sudden distress. Nothing was wrong. Why would it be? They were teammates. Teammates who had unexpected unprotected threesome sex. Nothing weird about that.

...on second thought, maybe there was something weird about that.

 _Her mouth isn’t moving._ Kakashi thought, very clearly. _And I’m--oh shit, I’m inside her._

He was inside her. Knotted there, and so big that it kind of hurt. It didn’t seem remarkable enough to warrant his distress. Sakura wiped the rain out of her eyes, staring at Kakashi’s face. _He’s not wearing a mask? Why do I feel so_ weird _?_

_Sakura’s going to murder me._

The storm ended as abruptly as it had begun, and--

_Blue and white and green chakra was knitting together in the air around them, the wild energy exhausted. It swirled inward, so bright it nearly blinded her, and sank through Naruto, Sakura, and her--_

Sakura blinked, the chakra that had looked so clear a second ago suddenly a barely visible haze that was quickly sinking through her skin, filtering into her coils and diving straight to her chakra’s heart.

 _Tsunade’s going to flay me alive, and I will deserve it,_ Kakashi thought, very calmly for a man anticipating future torture. _Every second of it._

“Why can I hear your thoughts?” Sakura asked, shifting restlessly, his cock inside her sudden strange and uncomfortable instead of welcome. 

“I don’t know,” Kakashi answered, so tense that he might as well be carved from stone. 

Sakura tilted her head, hopeless confused. She’d kissed him. Not that long ago, she remembered doing it clearly, but _why_ would she have? He was a stone cold silver fox, obviously, but it was _Kakashi-sensei_. Who was hot, but still. “Kakashi-sensei, I think something’s wrong.”

He closed his eyes, making a nearly silent sound of pathetic distress. “I’m not a _silver fox_ , why would you even-- _you made a list?_ ”

Sakura bit her lip uncertainly, and tried to think about something else. The sense that something was wrong was so strong that she was almost sick with it, but she still couldn’t figure out _what_. Why were they so upset? 

Naruto shifted away from her and Kakashi, his thoughts screaming about clothes as he casually covered his dick like he hadn’t just been fucking her with it.

Sakura shivered, her teeth chattering, and tried to pull away from Kakashi. She whimpered at the sudden bolt of pain, on the brink of tears because--she didn’t know. She couldn’t figure out _why_. “Kakashi-sensei, I--I don’t get it, what’s wrong? I know something’s not right, but I can’t tell what, and--why are you and Naruto so freaked out?”

Kakashi patted her head cautiously, not quite looking at her. “There-there. It’ll be okay.” His mind whispered, _fuck, I hope she doesn’t cry,_ far more upset than his voice let on. 

Sakura swallowed hard and swore to herself that she would die before she cried, because _fuck that._ She wasn’t a child, and she’d sooner die than shame Tsunade by acting like one. “Why are you so upset? What’s wrong?”

Naruto and Kakashi exchanged a look, Naruto incredulous and Kakashi blank-faced--though also incredulous, under his perfect lack of expression. Sakura could sense it and that was strange. She hadn’t always been able to do that, had she?

“We definitely should not had done this. But we did, and as soon as...” Kakashi paused, looking so uncomfortable that Sakura half-expected him to suddenly confess an embarrassing medical issue that she had zero interest in knowing about. “...yes. Shortly we will not be touching. At that point, things will have improved. And we re-evaluate the situation.”

_Wow, he’s really red--_

_How long are you going to stay in her?_ Naruto’s horrified thought interrupted hers.

“I--oh fuck, I have no idea,” Kakashi said, his face _naked_ and right in front of hers.

“How can you possibly not know?” Naruto asked, searching the clearing for his shorts, doing his damnedest not to stare at Sakura (who was naked and sitting on Kakashi-sensei’s lap, and _knotted on his dick_ , because _Kakashi-sensei had a dog dick_.)

Kakashi frowned at Naruto, his face faintly pink as he thought, _it’s not like I’ve ever done this before._ “I’ve never kept a clock on hand,” Kakashi-sensei said casually, lying by omission through his very sharp teeth.

“Not even once?” Sakura asked, because--well it just seemed weird. He was so hot! And old. Surely someone must have tapped that before her.

Kakashi made a sound like--

 _Like a duck choking on a fish,_ Naruto supplied absently, spying his shorts hanging high in the crown of a willow tree on the other side of the clearing. _Though, yeah. Kakashi-sensei is hot, you’d think someone would have--_

 _My cock swells up like a fucking grapefruit when I come,_ Kakashi thought, _who the hell would subject themselves to that?_ and there was a flash of--maybe a memory?--that accompanied it, a flash of utter and abject humiliation that had Sakura wincing in sympathy.

“Kakashi-sensei, it’s not _that_ bad. Like, an orange, maybe. Definitely not a grapefruit.”

Strangely, he did not find that reassuring. “You’re high as a kite, Sakura.”

Naruto laughed, halfway up a tree and distant in a way that made Sakura’s stomach ache.

“I--am?” Sakura asked, startled because she didn’t feel like she had been drugged. She turned her focus inward, and frowned, confused. Her chakra felt strange. Like it wasn’t quite hers. “What the fuck?” 

Sakura called on her suddenly abundant and surprisingly energetic chakra, channeling it through her body in the simplest of chakra control exercises. “Does your chakra feel strange, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Hmmm?” His chakra rose under his skin, tingling where their bodies were locked together. _That’s odd--_

Sakura didn’t hear the rest of his thought, distracted by the fact that _Kakashi’s dick was inside her._ “Fuck everything,” she whispered, staring down at her naked genin teacher. The guy who had taught her how to tree walk. Stitched up her first real scar and patted her on the head when she’d cried about it. _He bought her ice cream for her twelfth birthday._

Sakura blushed a brilliant, crimson red as she relived every last memory of her stupid, adolescent crush on Kakashi, now enhanced with actual face. “Wow. So that’s your face, huh?” Sakura said, _and your dick. I don’t know which I’m more surprised to have seen_ , escaping as a stray thought before she could crush it.

Kakashi looked horrified.


End file.
